One for the Team
The school's annual football game is approaching, and Chris Cornell Memorial High was never able to win a single game since the 60s. He makes a desperate deal with a PC coach to rig the game in exchange for him including female players, but how long could he hold it together? Meanwhile, desperate to get on the field, Laney makes a deal with Trina where if the former helps the latter and her friends get on the cheerleading squad, she would get to be the team mascot. However, Trina and the squad become part of the team shuffle and it's up to Laney to save them. Plot We start off at Chris Cornell Memorial High, where Trager is awaiting the start of the school's annual football game. He's seemingly excited for it, but after Ruben calls him on it, Trager admits he's actually dreading the game because his team suffered from a 40 year losing streak. Desperate to break the streak, he does research on the team's coach, Coach Bennett and discover he's a feminist. He contacts Bennett and makes a deal with him to rig the game's scores so his team could have a chance at winning. Bennett agrees on the condition that he includes girls on the team. Later, we cut to Corey's group, where Laney's trying out for her school's football team. She makes it on at first because the coach believes she's a boy, but after she corrects him, she is thrown off. Laney goes to Corey's house, where she finds Trina and co. sulking. They claim they were unable to get into the school's cheerleading squad. The two then get an idea where each would get the other onto their respective teams. Laney gets Trina and her friends onto the cheerleading squad by giving the other members concert tickets. Trina fakes Laney's age and gets her a spot as the team's mascot, which Laney reluctantly accepts. A day later, practice begins. Trina clashes with Debbie, the head of the squad, due to her ego and showboating. Trina ignores this and reminds her that her other members are gone, to Debbie's dismay. Meanwhile, Laney is summoned for the annual mascot tackle. She attempts to put her skills to the test by dodging the team members, but due to the sent members being female, she is accused of trying to hurt them, which lead to her getting benched. Later, it's game night. With Trager's rigging, his team manages to get ahead via penalty shots after the rival team is accused of trying to attack the female members. The rivals manage to work around this, which lead to Bennett shuffling all of the guys out of the team. Trina and the squad get put on the team as a result. Realizing what's happening, the rivals attack Bennett and are able to play legitimately. They slaughter the girls and get ahead of them. Laney discovers what's happening and she decides to help the girls. Laney manages to keep the team ahead and ties with the rivals. She has sustained injuries from previous rounds, but is determined to work through it. In the final quarter, she manages to score a touchdown, landing a victory, but she winds up breaking her leg in the process. Bennett claims the victory was entirely female-based, but Trina claims that Laney had help from the guys. Laney is taken to the infirmary. She laments over how she couldn't keep it together for the entire game, but Trager reminds her that she helped the school break its losing streak. Laney thanks Trina for giving her the opportunity she wanted, but asks her to take her spot in Corey's band while she recovers. Trina has Emory do it in her place. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Erica Hubbard: Carrie * Dave Wittenberg: Coach Bennett VI * Elliot Gould: Trager * Sherman Howard: Rugen * Dave Willis: Estus Trivia * First episode where Emory doesn't play a major role with Trina and co.. She is seen in the crowd during the game and during the credits though.